legendary_swords_rpg_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Badges
Badges Badges are "milestones" that are achievable in game. Lvl 1000 - 'Obtained by reaching level 1,000 at any point. '''2500 Enemy Kills - '''Obtained by killing 2,500 enemies. '''Meet The Creator! - '''Be in a server with the creator, Bubbles5610. '''Beta Testing - '''Now unobtainable. Previously obtained by buying the game in early access for 25 robux. '''Beat The Tower! - '''Obtained by killing Divinity, the final tower boss. It could theoretically be possible for you to get this badge from just getting an assist kill on Divinity. Gamepasses Gamepasses are extremely helpful privileges buyable with robux. In my (Noodlepun's) opinion, some are better than others, but that's just my advice. So, my opinion is: Double EXP & Gold>Triple EXP & Gold>Dual Wield>Fast Pass>Legendary Pass>Double Drop Rate. This is based on weighing out how much robux each one costs and its actual use in game as opposed to which one is just plain the strongest. All gamepasses are permanent and last through rebirths. '''Double EXP & Gold (275 R$) - '''Doubles the amount of Exp & Gold you obtain throughout the game. '''Triple EXP & Gold (595 R$) -' Triples the amount of Exp & Gold you obtain throughout the game. Can be stacked with double for a 4x boost. '''Dual Wield (399 R$) - '''Gives you the ability to wield 2 swords, but you will strike with both at the same time. Even if one of them hits, you will still do 2x damage. This gamepass is essentially double damage. '''Fast Pass (75 R$) - '''Removes gold cost from wayshrine use and increases walkspeed by 20%. '''Legendary Pass (299 R$) - '''One extra stat point and skyshard per level (essentially one extra rebirth), gives a knockback effect when attacking enemies in realms/zones/areas, doubles the player's health regen and gives a 10% extra walkspeed increase (can stack with Fast Pass to 30%). '''Double Droprate (379 R$) - '''Doubles the drop rate of boss swords. Detailed Advice For Gamepasses As i have previously stated, i believe that some gamepasses are alot more worth it than other's and im going to explain why. First of all, this is just my opinion and this is based on the WORTH of gamepasses, as in if their effect is worth the price. '''Double XP - Literally doubles your progress and the 2nd cheapest gamepass. Easily the most worth it. Triple XP - Still pretty good, will definitely give more progress, but only for people who have got the robux. If combined with 2x xp this quadruples your progress so that's why its in second place. Dual Wield - Double damage for a stable price. Need i say more? Fast Pass - 20% More walkspeed and a virtually irrelevant gold cost removal for shrine use, but walkspeed can definitely prove a great progress help if you just one shot who you farm for xp as you can walk to the next enemy faster. Only for 100 robux too. Legendary Pass - A noob may be tricked into how many different effects this gamepass gives, it's still okay, but just not the best. DO NOT buy this over 2x xp. So, the skyshard and upgrade point boost is basically irrelevant as that's just one rebirth, which is easily obtainable. The knockback effect is not really useful, only for very specific circumstances eg fighting a strong realm boss, but that wouldn't really happen considering infernus has the 3rd best sword in the game, is easy to find, in the overworld and has far less hp than any boss you'll be not one shotting. The walkspeed and 2x regen are great. Double Drop Rate - The only bad gamepass in my opinion. EXTREMELY overpriced for what negligible effect it gives. 2x Drop rate is virtually completely irrelevant as all you need is the ability to kill the boss you want the sword from and some time. Even a person with no rebirths could get an event bosses sword before they despawn. I see no use for this gamepass at all, which is worsened by the fact that it costs as much as dual wield!